I felt expelled and exiled
by DragonessAda
Summary: The Doctor is alone and contemplating on his isolation, until a young girl proves him wrong. Written for the Advanced English HSC creative piece. Please enjoy it! The stimulus was the quote 'I felt expelled and exiled', check it out on the Board Of Studies website on the Advanced English 2010 paper.


Creative writing (HSC 2010, Section 2, Question 2)

**This fanfic has been written as a practise short story on belonging in the 2010 HSC Area of Study paper (an exam facing me later this year!). I hope you like it. 11th/OC slightly. Its not a time travelling or exploration one, just a short moment in time...**

**Please give me feedback and no spamming! **

I felt expelled and exiled from the universe, the loneliest creature thought as he sat down on an isolated park bench, watching the humans pass him by. He ruffled his brown hair and stared down at his awkward looking body. All his life, he was running. Running non-stop and dragging so many innocent people into it. Was this the cost of saving the universe; losing the ones you loved to the arrows of outrageous misfortune, wiping out races or committing horrendous acts, and dying in pain over and over again? Is this the price he had to pay to be a good man, a happy man? He admired the humans. He often wondered how these creatures; mortal, foolish, and even a bit stupid, live in such contentment and connectedness? Almost all the humans that passed him walked with something; a family, a partner, an animal, and even an object. What was the key to their happiness; their connections?

A teenaged girl; similar in dignity sat on the other side of the bench and opened up her Star Wars lunch box (Ham and Pineapple fingers with avocado dipping sauce) and nibbled at the contents. She turned to look at the man. She wore black converse, a pair of grey jeans, suspenders, a Big-Bang Theory shirt, thin-rimmed glasses, and a tweed blazer. She stuck her head up and noticed the lonely man.

"Hi there," she greeted shyly ", what's your name? Hey, are you waiting for someone? It's valentine's day you know?"

He turned his head and smiled weakly "I'm the Doctor."

She laughed a little, "That's a cute name….um, you seem a bit sad, how about a Ham, Pineapple and avocado finger to cheer you up? My treat, you know."

The Doctor politely declined with a nostalgic chuckle, and felt like he overstayed his welcome on planet Earth. He was about to leave when she asked him what he was up to.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Were you waiting for someone?"

"Someone?"

"Someone special? A special someone, it's Valentine's day."

The Doctor took a breath and answered no.

"Same here. I have nobody, but here I am." She added with a sigh.

I can see the irony here, the Doctor thought before sitting back down on the bench.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ay, matey."

"….How does one connect to others? Why are people so content? How is it that…everyone is so content?"

The girl shuffled closer to him and furrowed her brow in thought. She fiddled about in her knapsack and pulled out her drawing pencils and her visual diary. She began sketching.

"One has several ways of connecting. Believe it or not Doctor, everyone around you is not always content. They are not always happy for long, but even that, they still have a sense of connection. Even rivals have a sense of connection between each other."

"How so?"

"…enemies tend to have sour memories between each other, but that is what links them together, like a scruffy patchwork quilt. One can be content without others with them in the present if they were to be nostalgic and keep just the happy, enlightening memories alive"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying is that people can still belong together through the memories they share with each other. Even sharing in the moment can be a sign of belonging to a moment."

"…What about you?"

"Me... I don't have anybody. I came to London a few days ago for university. My family and friends are in Australia. I miss them so much."

"What were they like?"

"I am an adopted child, I never knew my real parents...and maybe it was for the better. I lived with my stepfamily, and although I never knew my real family, I am still happy to be with them. They taught me that one doesn't need much to be family. Now fate has just plucked me from them. But it doesn't matter, I still call them when I can to tell them how much I love them, and the things I have been doing in London and university. I remembered in one of my lectures we were talking about Ancient Egypt and we brought in a sarcophagus, then this random guy from another class, dressed in a mankini pops out and started to sing the SpongeBob Square pants theme song as he ran around the room and to the exit…..I'm sorry, I tend to go on like that." She laughed, the Doctor listening intently.

"I miss my family so much." She said, looking far off.

Maybe that's it, thought the Doctor.

"Thank You." He said and noticed the drawing the girl drew; a drawing of her sitting on the bench eating lunch with the Doctor sitting on the other side. She even drew his face in detail.

He stood up and left the girl, wondering if she should come with him on his travels. It would be nice to spend more time with her, he thought. He quickly ran back to the spot but realised that she had left, but left her Star Wars lunch box behind.


End file.
